Blind
by Adventuresomely
Summary: You were the Puppet rather than the Puppeteer, you see? (M for slight gore near the end.)


Fate is like the flip of a coin, isn't it, friend? One side is of light and one side of dark, with no middle ground. Isn't that the reality of heaven and hell, when everything in between takes a stand for one side? Maybe you don't get it yet. It'll all become clear soon, you see.

Heh heh, I guess you don't know why you're here now, do you, player? Why ever would an average salesman attempt talking to a god who's as mindless as the people who inhabit each of the worlds we see? At the end of your little escapades with the Batter, there was an untold story, but I have my doubts a dimwitted being like you would understand it unless it's stated in layman's terms

Let's start from the beginning, where you began your little adventure through the realms of nothingness.

You, player, were chosen to guide the Batter through the realms so that he could purify each zone. You were the force guiding him, and it seemed a noble deed, didn't it? To finally be rid of all the world's troubles… Ah, wouldn't that be great? It's unfortunate that, to remove all of the world's troubles, you would have to erase humanity entirely.

Oh, did I catch you off guard with that last bit, at all? It should be so clearly obvious that in order to render the world absolutely pure and free of corruption, you would have to vanquish all human life, as humans and their egos are so prone to manipulation. Did you realize at all that you were manipulated, too?

Continuing on, area to area, surely you noticed the changes that occurred upon defeating each 'boss'? Everything turned to black and white, without a single color to account for. All that was present was desolation, an air of malignance, and strange creatures that couldn't truly be called humans roaming about searching for a source of energy when there was naught a single one to be found. A perfectly dead world rendered pure by lack of a human ego to control others' lives. Each world was free of corruption and lead then by primal instinct to seek out valuable resources needed to survive, nothing more and nothing less.

Ha ha! Purification was never meant to destroy malignance, only corruption in the human heart and the sins that each have committed! Yet despite knowing fully well of this disturbing truth, that you, the player, were guiding the Batter to destroy worlds… You continued onward, didn't you?

Of course you did. This game to you – nothing more than a game, certainly – was programmed in such a way that these events were supposed to happen. In fact, I, too was programmed in a way that I should directly interact with you, acknowledge your existence as a god and know everything that was to happen. It was an interesting quirk, most likely, but did you acknowledge it as anything more? Did you consider that we were speaking to you as a higher being – a religious figure, almost – who was guiding the Batter to do the things that he did?

All of the areas you visited on the way to the Room – those people you purified all died because of you. You and nobody else, for you were the guiding force who turned the Batter into a monstrous killer.

But did that ever occur to you even once? Most likely not – each enemy you faced seemed so clearly to be an enemy. Fighting is the point of most games, isn't it? Perhaps it was your own perception that turned each of them into monsters, and the batter believing in you as his god, saw it the same way. Perhaps in what you consider a game, you're nothing but a coldblooded murderer because you were blind to the perception that a game can manipulate and deceive you much like a blind faith in religion. It was no different than the blind faith in you that also manipulated the Batter.

The Batter followed your every command like a devout follower who will do anything for his faith. Over and over again, you had him mindlessly kill without a second thought, because that was ultimately the point, now wasn't it? Of course, of course, it was all part of the game, no harm done because it's only that, yes?

Perhaps…But does it not show that you, yourself, can become corrupted?

Soon you were face to face with his devout wife who did not follow the same ideas as him. She built up everything for him and created wonderful utopias of absolute perfection and a systematic way of life, yet… You guided him to tear it all down and destroy what they had. Then you had him destroy her, because she was in your way to reach the end of the game, wasn't she? That was all that mattered, reaching the end, yes?

The wife perhaps did not mean very much to you. She seemed a bitter witch in some ways; corrupt and controlling even. Her verbal attacks wounded the Batter; with a small sense of decency deep inside of him, he knew that he was doing was terribly wrong. Yet his blind faith in you as God prompted him to kill her regardless of his innermost morals! Isn't that so sad, that you allowed such a thing to happen on your own will?

It only gets worse, though! Ha ha ha, this is the best part of it all!

Face to face with a small, defenseless child… He did nothing to attack you, nothing to fight back, only attempting to defend himself from your bombardment of attacks. You lead charge to the murder of an innocent child who was not corrupt in any sense of the word. He was sick, dying of illness slowly but surely. Weak as he was, you lead charge to him being bludgeoned to death by a baseball bat. Hit after hit until he was nothing but a bloody pile, unrecognizably disfigured with his skull bashed in and brain matter seeping out. His last words were innocent and pure; he was terrified to die, and yet he did thanks to you. Isn't that a gruesome thought, that you did such a thing? The batter was only following your instructions, ultimately!

Then you came to the crossroads where you were met with the horrible accusation of what you'd done by the judge. It only then occurred to you how horrifying it was! Your carelessness of action lead to the death of an entire family and hundreds, if not thousands of people in the various Zones.

At which point, some of you regained your senses and chose to side with the Judge, who easily kills the Batter. Regardless, you could never bring back those that were lost by your carelessness and desire to complete what was merely a game to you. Then there were others who were curious of what would happen staying by the Batter's side…

Sadly, you only lead to the death of the Judge and the Batter as he kills himself with a flip of the switch.

Ah, life is like the flip of a coin, one side of good and one side of bad. Nobody ever said that the odds couldn't change when a noble deed turns into manslaughter, led by blind faith in an irresponsible entity, though.

Heh heh heh, be glad that your own Player hasn't been so irresponsible. It would be so tragic if you decided to slay your own family for belief in an entity who doesn't care.


End file.
